Last Friday Night
by kehdollarsignha
Summary: Kurt was nearing his Senior year of high school and rarely went to parties, besides Berry's which was a complete disaster. Which is exactly why he, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was going to host a party even if it killed him.
1. Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. Like, at all.

* * *

><p>Kurt wondered why he never went to parties. Was it because he didn't exactly have friends to attend them with? Was it because the one time he did go to a party, he stood in the background, awkwwardly sipping his punch, which had indeed been spiked with vodka and he had a hangover so bad that the next day he vowed to never drink alcohol again?<p>

Well, Kurt didn't really know why he never went to parties. He just didn't. This is why Kurt Hummel decided to put his foot down and let loose.

_You know what? I'm going to host a house party. Red solo cups and everything. I can even host it at Rachel's house! _he thought to himself. That's right. Kurt Hummel the Rebel.

He was going to have the best party ever even if it kille

* * *

><p>Blaine grumbled as he fumbled with the things on the nightstand besides his bed to reach for his ringing phone that was currently blasting Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. <em>Goddamn, why on earth is someone calling me this early? <em>

"Hello?" he answered groggily. He heard a small laugh from the other end of the call.

"Hi Blaine! Sorry if this is uh kinda early. I'm a morning person so I just decided just make this phonecall right now as I have nothing else to do and uh—" He knew that voice. That voice belonged to Kurt Hummel. Blaine had to cover his mouth to stifle the laugh that came out of his mouth. Kurt rambling was so adorkable! Oh god. Did he really just use the word _adorkable? _Blaine shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts and focus on his phone. "Just wanted to let you know that I was um, having a party on Friday. It's at 8pm. And that you could come if you wanted to. And could bring 2 friends. If you wanted to."

"Sure, I'll come!" Blaine said grinning, even though Kurt couldn't see him.

"Fabulous!" Kurt exclaimed. He could hear the smile in his voice. Both boys exploded into a fit of laughter and giggles.

"Yep, well uh, I better get going, Kurt. I'll definitely be at the party!" Blaine said with an awkward laugh.

"Uh huh." And they both ended the call. Blaine Anderson smiled to himself as he placed his hands behind his head as he leaned against his bed headboard.

* * *

><p>AN: I totally didn't listen to Last Friday Night by Katy Perry on replay whilst writing this.


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Kurt was grateful he only had one more class and then he could go to Glee, spread the news about his party, leave school, and go home. He was pretty positive that the only thing he liked about McKinley was Glee club. Also Blaine Anderson of course. He had transferred last year, but long story short, it was true that Kurt may or may not have a tiny crush on Blaine. He could stare at his face all day...<p>

He felt a hard shove on his side and he was sent tumbling into some lockers. He rubbed his shoulder, letting out a stream of swear words. He looked up to see the one and only, David Karofsky along with his sidekid, Azimo. Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself. _In and out, _he said to himself.

Something that not many people knew was that Kurt had an anger management problem. Sure, he had learned to control it easier than other people, but it was still a problem. He even still had to take classes for it, that that's another story.

Kurt recollecting himself and continued to walk.

Karofsky shoved him again.

This time, Kurt felt to the floor along with a couple of other things in his messenger bag. Karofsky spotted his sketching book lying on the ground and picked it up.

"Haha, look at this, Z. It's one of Hummel's gay drawings!" he scoffed, nudging Azimio. Kurt glared at the two.

"Why, indeed it is, but it doesn't. Unless.. you're gay. Are you gay, David Karofsky?" Kurt snapped, raising his voice.

Karofsky glanced around the hallway nervously at the students staring at them and dropped the book before dashing off. Kurt saw the fear in his eyes and grinned triumphantly.

"We'll be back, Lady Boy," Azimio called, glaring at Kurt as he turned and ran after his partner in crime.

Kurt felt a warm hand clamp him on the shoulder.

"Nice courage there." a familiar voice said. Kurt turned around in surprise to see a smirking Sam Evans. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up you." he said, hitting him playfully. Sam chuckled.

"So, what do you have for this period?" he asked as they walked towards Kurt's locker.

"Eh, French. But I'm totally skipping, I mean, I'm late anyways so it wouldn't make much of a difference."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "I have free period." They reached Kurt's locker. Kurt fondled with the combination code before finally pulling it open. He checked his to make sure it looked as good as usual.

"We should go to the Lima Bean!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm down." Sam held out his arm. "Shall we?" Kurt beamed at him.

"We shall," he said, looping his arm through Sam's as they walked through McKinley's empty halls.

But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block and yeah. You get Hevans friendship. I'll probably update again today since I've already planned the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this!

_Reviews are love! ~_


	3. Later on Monday

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Glee in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>"I have free period." Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel walked down the hall towards what Rachel was pretty sure was Kurt's locker. Kurt fondled with the combination code before finally pulling it open whilst Sam leaned against a locker to Kurt's left with a goofy grin on his face.<p>

"We should go to the Lima Bean!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm down." Sam held out his arm for Kurt. "Shall we?" Kurt beamed at him.

"We shall!" he said, looping his arm through Sam's as they both walked towards the door, arm in arm.

Rachel watched from her hidden spot where she was crouched down behind the corner and smiled to herself while taken notes in her handy dandy notepad that she carried around with her for no particular reason. Okay, okay, it made her feel like a legit spy.

She knew Blaine liked Kurt, even though he tried to deny it whenever she brought it up in conversation but didn't stop her one bit. That's why Rachel decided to do a little 'research' on Sam and Kurt's releationship.

_That's what friends do for each other_, Rachel reminded herself. _I'm sure Blaine would do the same for me, right?_

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see Quinn standing infront of her.

"Hello Rachel."

"Aah!" Rachel screamed as she fell backwards. "Mercedes! What are you doing here?" she said in a loud whisper and glanced around the halls to make sure no one else would sneak up on her. Mercedes rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, looking down at Rachel.

"I could ask you the same. But if you must know, I have study hall and I don't need to study anything so I was just about to go to the Choir room to practice my vocals." Mercedes offered a hand to help Rachel up.

Rachel stood and dusted some dust off her skirt. "Well Mercedes, I'll have you know that I'm doing some research on Sam and Kurt's relationship."

"Oh, you mean like spying?" Mercedes arched an eyebrow. Rachel took a hand to her heart in mock surprise.

"I would do no such thing! Besides, Blaine obviously loves Kurt." Rachel and Mercedes locked eyes.

"Wait what?"

"I said, Blaine likes K-" Mercedes cut her off.

"No no, I mean. Kurt likes Blaine. He was talking about him the whole time we were studying yesterday." Both girls exchanged glances.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Most Definitely."

"Setup!" they exclaimed and high five.

"Now all we need is a plan..."

* * *

><p>AN: There was another part to this chapter but I was too lazy to upload it tonight. Sorry for night updating :( Me and my mom are planning to go to Disney World soon so I may not be able to update alot.

Sneak Peek:

"Alright fellow Glee Clubbers," Kurt said as he stood infront of the choir room. "They will be a party at Rachel's house on Fri-"

"Will there be beer?" Puck interrupted.

"Noah, shut up and let me finish. Anyways, it will be on Friday and there will be drinks." he paused to stare Puck in the eye.

"Rachel cannot and will not find out about this party. If she does and I find out who told her, you will be dead to me." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Oh kay! Everyone understand?"

"Aye, aye, captain."

"Alrighty then. Let's get this party started!"


	4. Even Later on Monday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and/or it's characters.. yet.**

During Glee Club that afternoon...

Mr. Schue walked through the choir room doors and began to talk about some adult alternative songs that no one in Glee Club really cared about, but were too nice to break it to Mr. Schue.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he carefully pulled it out. He peeked at the phone to see that it was from Blaine. Come 2 my house l8er 4 some studying? ;) ~ B

Kurt bit his lip to bit back a small grin. He turned around to see Blaine wink at him. It was most definitely swoon-worthy.

At that moment, Kurt remembered his party and that only Sam, Blaine and Mercedes knew about it.

He hand shot into the air. "Mr Shcue, if I may?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face.

Mr. Schue sighed and responded, "Sure, Kurt."

Kurt smiled slightly and he walked up to the front of the choir room. He took note of the Glee club memebers who were currently in the room. He saw that Quinn and Rachel weren't there. Well, that is definitely suspicious, Rachel would never miss Glee... Kurt just shrugged it off.

"Alright fellow Glee Clubbers," Kurt said as he stood in front of the choir room. "As some of you may know, There will be a party at Rachel's house on Fri-"

"Will there be beer?" Puck interrupted.

"Noah, shut up and let me finish. Anyways, it will be on Friday and there will be drinks." he paused to stare Puck in the eye. "All though I cannot guarantee there'll be beer. It will be at Rachel's because I have spare keys there and she'll be gone with her parents on a camping trip over the weekend."

"Rachel cannot and will not find out about this party." Kurt continued. "If she does and I find out who told her, you will be dead to me." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Oh kay! Everyone understand?"

"Aye, aye, captain."

"Alright then. Let's get this party started!"

"Okay, thanks for the... announcement Kurt. But now, back to the music!" All the students groaned. Would Mr. Schue's music taste _ever_ improve?

**A/N: Man, I haven't touched this fic in so long.. in so long that there's dust on it. But, I'll start updating again soon and hopefully finish this story! Check out my other fic, Best Friends Are Forever also! Review if ya dig, review if ya don't dig? 3  
><strong> 


End file.
